Last Fight
by Lady Element
Summary: Rated for swearing. New Mutants come to the mansion, bringing news of a new threat to mutants everywhere. Will they be ready?


**Last Fight**

My first REAL X-Men fic. Please give advice and not too much flame!

This is set after the X-Men have defeated Apocalypse. The acolytes (all except Magneto and Sabertooth) and Wanda have joined the x men. Kitty is 17, Rogue, Jean, Pyro, Wanda and Scott are 20, Remy is 23

I don't own the xmen but I do own my OC's!

Chapter One: New Recruits

It was just another day at Mutant Manor .Kitty was chasing Kurt around for ruining her new skirt, Remy was trying to make Rogue (his girlfriend (YAY ROMY!)) forgive him for flirting with a girl at the mall and Logan was scaring the hell out of the younger students.

"Aww chere, I wasn't really flirting with her, we were just comparing phone numbers, Remy swears" The Cajun was pleading with Rogue

"Ah huh, and I just went and gave Jean a friendship bracelet" Rogue glared at Remy "I have had enough of you flirtin with other girls" She turned her back on him as he went on to his knees

"Aww come on chere, Remy promises he wont do it again" She turned back

"Promise?"

"Promise" There was a chuckle from the door of the mansion. A female voice said

"Ya know when you have a man wrapped around your little finger when he kneels down on the floor asking for forgiveness" more laughter was heard then, 2 males it sounded like. Remy jumped to his feet and whirled around, 2 cards charged and held, Rogue had half slid a glove off and was in a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rogue demanded.

"Woh, aren't we tense" a man stepped forward. He was tall and tanned and had blonde curly hair, brown eyes and wings like Warrens (for those that don't know angels wings). He was also very cute. Another man stepped beside him

"No time for jokes Alan" He turned to Rogue "We are here to see Professor Xavier" This man was taller than the other one and looked stronger too. He had brown hair and brown, sharp eyes with wings like the first mans.

"What are you be wantin wit de Prof?" asked Remy. The female voice perked up again

"We want him to look into our crystal ball and tell the future" was the sarcastic remark. She stepped out from between the 2.The girl smiled to reveal vampire like teeth sticking down. She was about a medium height, had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes and wings, like a bats. She looked up at the second man "Don't worry Dean, they are all right" Dean visibly relaxed. She turned back to Remy "We come in peace, Remy Le Beau and Rogue. I am Aletta Rose and this is Dean and Alan Free" Rogue and Remy looked surprised

"How did you-" Aletta tapped her head

"You have good mental shields, unfortunately not quite good enough"

"Enough" said Dean "Where is the Professor?"

"I am right here. What brings you to our home" The professor wheeled in, with Storm and Logan behind him. Dean stepped forward to meet him

"Professor, we must talk to you in private. Something terrible has happened"

"We have had new word of a mutant group that works for the government. Their mission is to seek out and kill other mutants" The room full of people looked shocked. The teachers, Ex-Acolytes and senior students were listening to Dean speak. "They visited our base a month ago. Very few survived"

"What do you mean by your base?" asked Wanda "surly your not teachers, you only look our age!"

"That's because we are Wanda" said Aletta "Myself, Dean and Alan were in a mutant experimentation facility, much like where Logan was" Logan growled

"How did you-" for the second time that day Aletta tapped her head

"Nothing hides from my mind, Logan. We escaped, but with a few 'souvenirs'" Aletta shook her wings. The Wolverine looked shocked.

"It seems you know a lot about us, but we know little of you" Storm commented

"Alright then" said Alan "I'm Alan Free, this is my twin brother Dean. I can make people see their worst nightmares, and create minor other illusions, getting the code name Nightmare. Dean here controls and create electricity, earning him Spark" Dean sparked up his hands to show "and Miss Rose here is a powerful telepath, can tell the future and has strong telekinesis. Her appearance combined with that earned her the name Angel" She smiled her vampire smile "Happy now?" Alan finished

"Yes Alan, but why did you come here?" the Professor looked questionably at Alan

"I can answer that" Aletta spoke "I had a premonition that the mutants would come here next. We came to warn you and help you fight" the room broke out in whispers

"Quiet all of you!" Logan barked. There was silence "So bub, what can you tell us about what were going up against" Dean spoke up again

"There are around 15 of them, with highly trained powers. One can shape shift into different animals, even dinosaurs. Another is a powerful telepath that enters minds of other telepaths and destroys their mind or drives them insane. There is one that takes on the powers of other mutants. That's about all we can tell you, we didn't get a very good look at them, but we think one was making the metal go haywire" Wanda gasped. She looked at the professor

"Could it be-"

"No Wanda, it was not Magnus. It couldn't have been" he turned to the rest of the room "I think it is time for bed, it has been a long day. The people quietly filed out until only the 3 new comers were left.

"Do you think they can do it?" asked Alan

"They will try with all their hearts" she said her eyes suddenly going white "But it depends on the course of one person. She must learn control before time runs out" Aletta's eyes slowly turned back to blue "Before time run's out for us all"

Well, I hope you like it. Please review! It will make this authors day!


End file.
